Role Reversal
by soccercopdoc
Summary: Jane is receiving an award and invites Maura to attend. Maura wants to use this chance to seduce Jane in a very interesting way. Maura arrives on Jane's doorstep in a suit and 'packing' a surprise. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Maura knocked on the door of Jane's apartment and waited for the brunette. This was a special night; the detective was receiving an award from the city of Boston. Maura smiled remembering Jane inviting her to the awards ceremony. Maura had been overwhelmed with happiness that Jane had chosen to take her. She smiled at the memory of Jane asking, seeming nervous, like she was asking the doctor on a date instead of to a work function. Maura's heart had caught in her throat at Jane's fumbled attempt to ask Maura to accompany her. Of course she had said yes, she was thrilled that Jane had asked. She wanted to be there for the brunette for such a momentous occasion. She imagined holding Jane's hand and hugging her as she was called to accept her award….kissing her. Oh, god she wanted so badly to kiss those full lips…damn. Maybe this was a bad idea, Maura thought, maybe I should have… Before Maura could finish her thought the door was thrown open to reveal the stunning vision of Jane Rizzoli in a tight fitting epitome of the little black dress.

"Hey, Maur..Oh my god. What are you wearing?" the detective asked. Jane looked Maura up and down and felt her mouth suddenly go dry. The strawberry blonde was wearing a suit. Jane had never seen it before and had never seen her in one, except that time she had worn hers. Jane continued to stare unable to talk.

Maura's mouth turned up at the corners as she regarded the detective openly ogling her. Jane's eye traveled up her body before settling on her face gazing into her hazel orbs.

"Do you like my suit, Jane?" Maura asked feigning innocence. Jane gazed into the blonde's eyes as she licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Uhm, yeah, Maur…it's…great." Jane husked out before stepping aside to let her in.

"I love that dress on you, Jane, you look ravishing." Maura stated as she walked by swaying her hips for the brunette's benefit. She stopped short to give the detective a lingering up and down assessment. The black dress was flattering to her figure and hugged all the right places stopping just above the knees. Maura leaned forward invading Jane's space and stopping short of inappropriate.

"You look amazing in it. It's like it was made just for you." Maura purred close to her ear before pulling back.

Maura turned and headed to the kitchen. Jane watched her walk past and took the opportunity to look at Maura closely. The suit was form fitting, obviously tailored specifically for Maura. The pants hugged her ass perfectly before tapering down to flare at the bottom, covering the top of the heels Maura had paired with it. The charcoal jacket and pin stripe vest cupped her breasts and seemed to offer them up as tribute to anyone with eyes, not to mention the crisp white shirt that had the top 3 buttons done undone. Jane shook her head; she couldn't believe the blonde was wearing it. It was so out of character. She had expected some designer dress that cost more than 6 months' rent.

When Jane looked up at Maura again she was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a beer. Holy fuck, Jane thought, what is going on? She was beginning to feel like she was in an alternate universe or a dream; maybe this was all a dream. Jane smiled, if so, it was the best dream ever.

Maura smirked behind the beer bottle as she watched Jane's eyes practically pop out of her head. She wanted to give the brunette a bit more of a show so she took the cold bottle and ran it along her throat, pausing at the tops of her breasts. Ok, I must be dreaming Jane said to herself. Without know it Jane had walked into the kitchen, it was like she was being pulled toward Maura. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman in front of her.

Maura looked at Jane, who quickly looked away to cover the fact that she had indeed been staring.

Jane cleared her throat and looked back at the blonde letting her eyes wonder down her glistening throat to her cleavage that was clearly on display. Maura held the beer out to the detective after taking a drink. Jane reached out to grab the bottle, her fingers brushing the doctors. Neither moved and the brunette felt Maura caress her knuckles softly before pulling her hand away.

"I love this suit, but all the layers can make it a bit stifling. Are you almost ready, Jane?" Maura asked sweetly, knowing the effect she was having on the taller woman. She knew she was pushing the envelope, but when it came to Jane, she just couldn't help it.

"Hmmmm?" Jane responded her mind still not sure that this was actually reality.

"Are you ready to go? I really don't want to be late." Maura stepped forward lightly grasping Jane's chin and bringing brown eyes up to meet her own. Jane seemed transfixed as she stared into hazel orbs. She her Maura laugh and realized that she had been staring. Shit, she thought, I'm an idiot. She shook her head, get it together Rizzoli, she chastised her-self. She took a step back to put some space between them.

"Yes, Maur, I'm ready. I just need to put my shoes on and then we're good to go." Jane mumbled as she turned to walk away.

Maura watched her walk into her bedroom and thought that maybe she had pushed Jane too far. Sure they teased and flirted good-naturedly, like best friends, but she was blatantly trying to turn the Italian on. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Maura thought, damn too late now. Maura smirked to herself, definitely too late now; she had gone too far to turn back. She had wanted this for so long and now that she had made a conscious decision to go through with it she didn't want to go back to the way things had always been. She had feelings for Jane and thought that this night would be a perfect opportunity to act on them.

Jane suddenly appeared in front of her and smiled radiantly. Maura couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I'm ready Maura. Are you?" Jane asked. Maura's eyes snapped up to look at the brunettes. This was going to be an interesting night, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived an hour later in Jane's car. Jane walked around the side of the car and opened the door for Maura. The blonde couldn't help but be touched at the detective's chivalrous nature when it came to her. Maura thought it was sweet and endearing. She slid out of the car and caught sight of Angela and Frankie waiting for them by the entrance.

"Your mother and Frankie are over there." Maura said as waved to the younger Rizzoli and Angela. Frost and Korsak walked up to meet them.

"Hey guys," Jane greeted them "ready to get the show on the road?"

"Wow, Jane I can't believe you're wearing a dress. Maura pick it out for you?" Frost joked before receiving a glare from his partner.

"No, smartass. I picked it out myself." Jane snarked. She had spent a lot of time choosing the right dress for this evening, she wanted to look nice.

"You look lovely, Jane." Korsak said as he elbowed the younger detective in the ribs. Maura smiled at the exchange watching Jane playfully smack Frost on the arm. Korsak turned his attention on the blonde and smiled.

"Dr. Isles, you look fantastic, as always." Korsak complimented. Frost turned as well, taking in the Dr.'s appearance. His eyes went wide for a second before he regained composure. This was interesting, he thought.

"Korsak's right Maura, you look amazing. It's fitting, really." Frost smirked. Everyone turned to look at him. Whoops, he thought, he hadn't meant to say that last bit allowed. He sometimes forgot that the women weren't already together.

"What do you mean, Frost?" Jane asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. She felt Maura step up next to her and lightly put her hand on her forearm.

Frost cleared his throat, "I just mean, um, you're in a dress and the Doc's in a suit. Usually, it's the other way around." he laughed. Jane was still glaring at him. This wasn't going well, abort, abort. Frost cleared his throat again.

"I only meant that you complement each other. Right, Korsak?" Frost stated more gently as he turned to the older detective.

"Right. You look like you belong together." Korsak smiled brightly at Maura. He knew about her feelings for his former partner and he was pretty sure that Jane felt the same way. He saw the way they looked at each other, the lingering touches, all the time they spent together inside and outside of work.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Maura replied sweetly as her fingers flexed on Jane's arm. She was unsure of how the brunette would take the statement. She looked up into warm brown eyes and smiled. Jane stared back, something unreadable flashed across her features, before she gave in and smiled back. Maura had that effect on her, no matter what was happening, Maura could always make her smile.

"Ya, sure. Anyway, we should be headed in." Jane husked. They all headed for the entrance, meeting up with Frankie and Angela on the way.

"Jane, I'm just honored that you'd bring me." Maura smiled at the brunette as they walked in stride with each other, the backs of their hands grazing with each step.

"Of course I brought you, Maur."Jane rasped back at the smaller woman next to her.

"I would have expected you to bring your mother." Maura said quietly. Jane slowed her pace and put a hand on the blonde's bicep running her fingers up and down reassuringly. Sometimes, Maura seemed to forget just how important she was. Jane hated to see that unsure look in her eyes or hear it in her voice. Maura meant the world to her, she wished that she had the words to tell the her just how much.

"Na, Frankie brought Ma. Mostly 'cause he can't get a date." Jane chuckled and squeezed the blondes arm before letting it go.

"I heard that, Jane." Frankie snorted back at his sister.

"Janie, be nice to your brother. It's not he's fault he can't find a nice girl." Angela quipped.

"Ma!" Frankie yelled.

"What, Frankie? It's true. You spend too much time at work, just like Jane." Angela replied. While Angela and Frankie continued to go back and forth, Jane slowed her steps. She turned to the smaller woman.

"Besides," Jane husked as she leaned close to Maura, "I wanted to bring you."

"Thank you, Jane." The blonde whispered back. Jane stopped short wanting to linger in the moment causing Maura to bump into her. Jane spun around, forgetting she was in heels and almost topples them both over. The blonde's hands reach out to steady her, pulling their bodies together.

Jane's chocolate eyes flashed with surprise and she opened her mouth slightly. Maura took a step back letting go of the taller woman. Jane opened and closed her mouth like she's going to say something.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura queried as she tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just…," Jane started to laugh, "What are you packing in those pants Maur? You poked me in the ass."

"Language, Jane." Maura sighed.

"Yeah, alright." Jane says as she turns to walk away, but stops short when she realizes that Maura still hadn't answered her question.

"Maura?" Jane looks down at the charcoal pants the blonde is wearing and shakes her head. She knew she had felt something.

"Yes, Jane?" the smaller woman responded.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jane asks quirking an eyebrow.

"About what?" Maura replies feigning innocence.

"You know what. Maura, answer the question." Jane husks out and takes a step forward. Maura still doesn't answer and the detective notices a blush start to creep up her neck.

"Hives." the brunette lightly chides. She is standing directly in front of the doctor, so close she swears she can feel the heat radiating off her.

"Jane" she hears Frankie call behind her.

"We'll be there in a minute." she responds without taking her eyes off the blondes flushed throat. Jane watches as it deliciously creeps across the tops of her breasts and suddenly wishes they were anywhere but a crowded room.

"Maura, do you have a gun on you?" the detective asks, trying to keep her mind and eyes off the perfect breasts that are straining the buttons of the smaller woman's vest.

"No, Jane. That's absurd." Maura states incredulously.

"Of course, it is. Crazy of me to even ask," Jane snarks back, "but I defiantly felt something." Sometimes it was like pulling teeth, the detective thought, you have to coax things out slowly.

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm packing," she pauses, as if considering something, "I believe that's the correct term…..yes, packing." Jane's shakes her head in agreement as if what is coming out of the smaller woman's mouth is the most natural thing in the world. She stops as the words actually sink in. Maura had to be mistaken, that happened frequently.

"We've established that, but what are you 'packing'? "Jane asks in a hushed voice.

"Do you need to ask?" Maura answers in an unusually low voice and then watches Jane with silent fascination as her face goes from shock to understanding, from confusion to amusement, and back to shock. If she didn't suddenly feel so unsure about the situation she might have actually laughed. Jane just kept staring at her with her mouth hanging open. The brunette's mouth suddenly snapped shut and she blinked a few times. Jane began blushing furiously.

"Really? Oh my god. Oh my gooooood. Mauraaaa."the detective whined.

"Please don't whine, Jane. I thought you'd be pleased," Maura has started to get irrationally irritated, "we discussed this."

"Hypothetically, Maura. As in, probably never going to happen." Jane groaned.

"You seemed very receptive to the idea at the time. Do I need to remind you of that conversation?" Maura retorted. Jane shook her head, no she did not need reminded. She could recall every sordid detail of that drunken conversation. Hell, she thought of it often, usually at night when she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Weeks Earlier_

There was a knock at the door Jane opened it to see a smiling Maura holding take-out. She smiled back.

"I am so glad to see you. I'm starving." Jane said as she took the bag and set it on the kitchen counter. Jane pulled out a wine glass for the smaller woman as she uncorked the bottle.

"Wine and Indian food, Maur, really?" Jane chuckled as she handed the glass over to the blonde before turning to the fridge to get herself a beer.

"Yes, Jane, actually this pairs very well," the doctor informed her, "they actually contain many of the same spices, such as coriander and…" The brunette waved her hands in the air cutting the blonde off.

"Ok, I was just joking, please don't launch into the history of pairing wine with Asian food." Jane needled good-naturedly. Maura smiled at the taller woman's antics.

"Fine, Jane." She retorted. She took a sip of her wine, grabbed her plate, and headed for the barstool. Jane followed after her settling in next to her at the counter. They ate in relative silence occasionally discussing the latest case and their plans for the next week.

Jane was opening her 3rd beer and Maura was draining her 2nd glass of wine when they decided to move to the couch. The blonde set the dishes in the sink while Jane refilled her glass. When they finally settled on the couch the night took an interesting turn when they somehow found themselves discussing what they would do if they were given a penis for 24 hours.

"I don't know, Maur. I guess I've never thought about it." Jane replied with a slight shake of her head at the turn this conversation had taken. Where had this even come from, she tried to remember but her head was buzzing with beer and she decided that it wasn't really that important anyway.

"Really, Jane, never," Maura poked the brunette in the side, "I find that hard to believe." The detective looked at the blonde like she was crazy. She had lost track of how much they had drank, but she was certain that Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner was in fact drunk. She laughed and Maura just smiled back at her.

"Ok, yes. I have, but it's silly." The brunette finally gave in. How could she resist such an adorable sight as a drunken Maura.

"It's not silly Jane, it's just a hypothetical question." Maura urged and smiled widely revealing dimples. Jane was a sucker for the dimples. She sighed before answering.

"I'd pee on stuff." The detective said so quietly that the blonde could barely hear her. Jane looked up at Maura to see what her response was. She blinked a few times before giggling, so Jane continued.

"I always wanted to write my name in the snow. Frankie and Tommy could do it, but I never got to." The brunette huffed. Maura laughed out loud and patted Jane on the thigh in mock concern.

"It must have been horrible for you." The blonde was still laughing so Jane pushed her hand off her thigh, pretending to be angry.

"Geez Maur, it was." The brunette began to laugh along but stopped short. Maura still hadn't answered the question. She was sure it wouldn't be something as lame as peeing on things, but she really wanted to know. Jane shifted her body so it fully faced the smaller woman and leaned closer.

"Soooo, what would you do?" Jane queried, now genuinely curious. Maura, never one to pull punches or spare anyone from the truth dove right it.

"Masturbate." She stated matter-of-factly. Jane, who had just taken a swig of beer started choking and coughing.

"Jane, are you ok?" the blonde asked as she began rubbing the taller woman's back soothingly. Jane managed a nod and felt her face get hot. She began thinking of the image Maura just put in her head. Oh shit, Jane though, as she pictures the blonde stroking herself, lips slightly parted with the pleasure at the new sensations. Jane coughed again and cleared her throat hoping to erase those thoughts.

"I'm fine, Maur. Just wasn't expecting that answer." Jane husked out. Maura smiled at her knowingly.

"No surprise there Jane, you do seem to have an adverse reaction to discussing sex or matters of a sexual nature." The blonde pointed out. Jane just stared at her blankly. The blonde saying sex and sexual caused those images to filter back in. What was wrong with her she wondered, why now? She closed her eyes briefly, who was she kidding, she's just usually better at blocking all of these thoughts out. She knew that her feelings for Maura had moved beyond friendship, but she just wasn't ready to face it. Not yet.

"No I'm not; you just go into too much detail, that's what I have an issue with. I don't need to know every tiny detail about your sex life, Maur." Jane instantly regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. She was being petty and it wasn't fair to Maura. The blonde pulled back slightly at the detective's tone. What had just happened? She wasn't sure why Jane was suddenly acting, jealous? No, why would she be? She looked over at her friend and saw that she wouldn't meet her eyes. She reached out and gipped the brunette under the chin lightly, bringing brown eyes up to meet her hazel ones.

"I'm unsure of why you are suddenly upset Jane. I share details of my life with you because you're my best friend. I don't share them with anyone else, just you," Maura paused at the doubling meaning to those words before looking at Jane more closely, "I can stop sharing things with you Jane, if they make you uncomfortable or if you really don't want to hear them." She let go of Jane's chin, but before she could pull away the brunette had grabbed her fingers. Jane intertwined her fingers with Maura's and placed them on her lap. She realized that she had been too harsh and wanted to reassure Maura.

"I love that you share with me, Maura, I do. I'm glad that I'm the person you share everything with, but sometimes the details, ummm, mostly about," Jane dropped her voice and smiled, "sex. I don't need to know." She flexed her fingers around Maura's hoping that she had soothed the blonde.

"I understand. Talking about sex makes you uncomfortable," Maura paused tilting her head "but we're best friends, we should be able to talk about everything." Jane realized that this was posed as more of a question than a statement. She sometimes forgot that even though they had been friends for a long time, Maura still sometimes felt their relationship was tenuous. Jane smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

"You're right. We should talk about everything. I'll try to be more," the brunette swallowed looking for the word, "open to anything you want to share with me." Jane grinned over at the blonde and to prove her point she decided to try their discussion again. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was a terrible idea, but she wanted Maura to feel comfortable sharing anything with her.

"Sooooo, you were saying…mmm, if you had a penis for a day…" she left her words trail off as she felt her face start to flush. Shit, this might be harder than she thought. Maura didn't miss a beat and Jane swore that she the blonde shoot her a wicked grin before responding.

"I would masturbate. 89-95% of people include masturbation in their weekly, if not daily lives. It, like sex, boots your immune system." Maura continues to give numerous benefits of masturbation, but Jane starts to tune out. Maura notices and smiles to herself, she decides to push the envelope. She knows just how to get under the detectives skin and right now, she wants to. She hoping to push the brunette far enough one day that she'll act on her feelings. Maybe tonight, she smirks to herself.

"Also, I think it would feel amazing. I love masturbating, besides the health benefits, I enjoy touching myself. I think that everyone….." Maura doesn't finish her sentence because when she looks over at Jane she realizes she has pushed just the button she was looking for. The brunette's mouth is hanging open and her breathing has sped up. Maura notices that her throat and cheeks are flushed. She tilts her head and waits before continuing.

Jane knows that she looks like an idiot right now but she is doing everything humanly possible to not drool all over herself. Holy shit, Maura is sitting on her couch, holding her hand and talking about how much she loves to touch herself. Jane feels like she might swallow her own tongue. She snaps her mouth closed and nods at Maura to continue.

"Everyone should masturbate. Besides that I would like to try penetration." The doctor finishes. Jane's sure she hasn't heard the blonde correctly. Her eyes fly up to meet hazel ones.

"Huh?" she rasps out. She's almost afraid that she did hear her and that this conversation is headed straight for hell. Maura's lips curve into an almost predatory grin that Jane has never seen before.

"Penetration, Jane. I would like to have sex." Maura repeats in a low voice like she's actually suggesting it. Jane is sure she has died, this isn't real. What the actual fuck is happening? She's tempted to pinch herself to see if she's dreaming, but that would be stupid, right? Of course and Maura would see her.

"Jesus Christ, Maur." The brunette groans before taking a long drink of her beer. She licks her lips as she looks at the blonde sitting next to her on the couch.

"You wouldn't want to have sex?" Maura questions feigning innocence. She knows by the dilating of Jane's pupils and the increased rise and fall of her breasts that she does indeed enjoy the idea. She's toying with the brunette, but she doesn't want to stop.

"I guess I don't technically need to have a penis for that, but I would want to try it when I would be able to actually feel what penetrating someone would feel like." The doctor says airily like it's no big deal. Jane is drinking her beer again and almost drops the bottle. She leans forward to put it on the table at the same time Maura shifts closer. Jane's arm grazes the blonde's breasts and she almost moans out loud. The blonde has to swallow a moan of her own. She shifts again realizing that her little experiment with Jane has had the same effect on her. Now she's turned on and can't think of anything but having sex with Jane.

"Uh, huh" Jane murmurs, unsure of how to respond without giving herself away. She feels her blood boiling and the ache in her stomach has increased. Maura seemed to be in a mood and she was just along for the ride.

"Have you ever wondered what that would feel like Jane?" the blonde drawled. She felt a familiar throb between her legs and knew Jane was having the same reaction.

"I do. I have always wanted to try it," Maura spoke evenly not wanting to frighten the brunette, "would you let me Jane?" She knew that this kind of conversation could lead to Jane freaking out or running away. She knew to proceed with caution. She sat waiting for the detective to respond, surprised they had gotten this far.

"Yes, I've wondered and I would let you," Jane husked, "but it's not going to happen Maur, neither of us have a penis." The brunette looked into the blondes eyes and smiled.

"Unless there's something you want to tell me?" She laughed trying to lighten the heavy tension crackling around them. Maura smiled back and laughed along with the brunette.

"No, Jane. Nothing to tell," Maura knew she should let it go, but there was one last thing she needed to say, "But, Jane, we don't have to have an actual penis, there are things that are used for the same purpose." Jane sat still, was Maura proposing that they have sex?

"Are you talking about a…," Jane lowered her voice to a whisper, "a dildo?" Maura nodded.

"Would you want to, in this hypothetical situation, be on the giving on receiving end?" the blonde was sure to remind Jane that this was all hypothetical, that they weren't actually talking about having sex, even though they both knew they were. Jane had to think a minute, why not answer, like Maura said this was all hypothetical, not real. This was an innocent discussion between friends. The incessant throbbing and wetness between her legs reminded her that this wasn't entirely innocent.

"Receiving." Jane stated without hesitation. Maura's eyebrow quirked upwards, that was interesting. She had thought Jane would want to be in control.

"Why?" Maura couldn't help but ask. The brunette shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Maura knew she wouldn't be getting anything else out of Jane in that department; in fact this had gone on long enough. She was far beyond turned on and needed to stop this before it went any further. She squeezed the brunette's knee.

"It's late. Why don't we call it a night?" the blonde suggested. Jane stood up and held out her had to the smaller woman. Maura took it with a grin and allowed the brunette to pull her up. They bumped against each other and stood that way for what seemed like an eternity. Warm chocolate eyes were staring intently into hazel. Maura could feel Jane's breath on her lips as she felt the throbbing return with a vengeance. Jane felt Maura's fingers flex on her bicep and wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into her arms and carry her to bed. She sighed and stepped back. She turned and headed to the bedroom, leaving Maura standing there.

"Let's go to sleep, Maua." She called over her shoulder. Jane was glad that it took the blonde a minute to follow behind her. She took a few deep breaths and scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration. Her level of arousal had reached an all-time high with Maura tonight and she needed to calm down before they got in bed together. As if on cue the blonde walked into the room and to the opposite side of the bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers back for the brunette. Jane smiled at the sweet gesture. She turned the light off and climbed in beside Maura.

"Night, Maur." She whispered before turning over on her side. Jane was lying next to the blonde letting her mind wander back to the conversation they had been having, which lead her to thinking of Maura masturbating. She clamped her mouth closed so she wouldn't let her moan slip out. God this was going to be a long night, she thought, as more images flooded her.

"Goodnight, Jane." The blonde whispered back. She smiled to herself in the dark and began to plot her next move. She had learned some interesting things about Jane tonight and knew that if this was ever going to happen she was going to have to take the lead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long to get updated. I could list all the issues / reasons but here's the short version. Holidays, I got a sinus infection, & work. That being said, thank you too all the lovely & fantastic people following this story. I really appreciate the reviews and for my first Rizzles fic, that this had been so well received. xx Cole

* * *

Yes, Jane thought to herself, she had thought about that conversation over and over. She was loathed to admit that she'd even touched herself to thoughts of Maura and the way her voice dripped with pure sex when she had described all she wanted to do. Jane couldn't stop thinking about that, even if she wanted to.

Maura brow furrowed at she looked at Jane. She had remained quiet and distracted for the last few minutes. What in the world was thinking of? With each passing second the blonde felt herself slipping further into self-doubt. Dam you Jane, she thought, she was usually so self-assured when it came to the art of seduction.

She her someone clear their throat and was startled back to reality to see an annoyed Maura glowering at her. Jane shook her head trying to clear all the torrid images. How was she going to dig herself out of this hole? Maura was still shooting daggers at her.

"I'm sorry Maur, you're right. We did talk about it", she swallowed, "I just never really thought that you'd do it. Ummm, and not in public." Jane swallowed again hoping that her honesty had soothed the blonde. Maura nodded and turned to walk away. She was

"Maur, wait." The brunette grabbed the doctors had and tried to get her to stop. Maura had slowed a bit until Angela called out to them.

"Girls. What is the hold up? We're waiting for you." Angela practically shouted to them.

"Dammit, Ma." Jane grunted lowly to herself. Maura turned and raised an eyebrow. The brunette quickly put on an innocent expression. The blonde had to stop herself from smiling.

"Let's go sit down." Maura said as she turned and walked to the table. Jane hurried over and pulled her chair out for her. She needed to rack up as many brownie points as she could. Maura smiled politely and sat down. The brunette took her seat next to her and looked around the table. Everyone was looking at her as if waiting for an explanation for the hold-up.

"Everything ok girls?" Mama Rizzoli inquired looking at them both suspiciously.

"Yes, Angela, we're fine. Thank you." Maura was trying to remain civil and polite even though she was still upset with Jane's behavior. Angela smiled at her but knew that something was going on between them, but she choose to let it go for the moment. She turned to Korsak and begae talking to him.

Jane looked up to see Frost and Frankie looking at her with knowing smirks playing on their faces.

"What?" Jane growled. Korsak, Frost, and Frankie simply smiled at the detective's gruffness.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli", Angela huffed at her daughter from across the table, "this is a big day for you and we are all here to support you so don't be a pain in the ass." Jane's mouth dropped open and she swore she heard the blonde next to her giggle. She looked over at Maura who smiled a little. Jane's mood improved immediately and the small smile that tugged at the doctor's lips. She grinned back and had the sudden urge to kiss the blonde. She turned her attention back to the table.

"Sorry, Ma. Just nervous I guess." The brunette sighed. She was but that wasn't the reason she was on edge. Angela's expression softened.

"I know sweetie, but still…." She left the statement unfinished, but Jane knew what she meant and smiled weakly at her.

"You'll do fine, Janie. It's just a short speech." Frankie teased his sister knowing that she hated speaking publically. Jane shot him a death glare and Frankie's smile vanished. She gave him a shit eating grin and opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark when she felt a hand on her knee. She turned to look at the blonde.

Maura had been watching Jane suddenly knew that most of her nervousness had been about the evening and not about her. The blonde knew that Jane hated public speaking and hated getting awards even more. She always remarked how she didn't deserve it or how someone else deserved it more. Maura smiled to herself. She felt her angst at the brunette melt away and decided to employ a different tactic to get things back on track. She reached her hand out and stroked the brunette's exposed knee softly. When she looked over to see Kane's mouth snap shut she knew she was on the right track. She let her fingertips ghost over the tan skin below the hem of Jane's dress. She heard the detective's breathe hitch and knew she was having the effect she had hoped. Maura swirled her fingers in circles until she was moving upward under Jane's dress. The blonde began to scratch her nails lightly along the inside of the detective's thigh. Jane coughed and Maura almost laughed out loud. She gave a quick squeeze and removed her hand.

Jane looked around the table, but everyone else seemed oblivious to what was happening. She was glad that Maura had stopped; she honestly couldn't take much more. Jane looked over at the blonde who just smirked at her as if she knew what she was thinking. The brunette laughed lightly and shook her head. Jane heart was threatening to beat out of her chest and she knew that she was breathing more loudly than normal, but she couldn't control her body's reaction to the blonde next to her. If she was honest her heart wasn't the only thing throbbing and the ache between her legs had no intention of going away anytime soon. Jane had a sudden thought that if she got up out of her seat that she would leave a wet spot behind.

Maura shifted in her seat and sighed breathily, closing her eyes briefly. What the hell, Jane thought, as she turned to look at the blonde. If she didn't know any better she would have said that was….wait a minute. The brunette felt her brain struggle to connect the dots, but all she could do was watch the expressions that were passing over Maura's face.

"Maur," Jane hissed lowly, "what are you doing?" the blonde's eyes popped open and she feigned innocence.

"What do you mean, Jane?" she asked trying to keep her voice even. She had just discovered a rather pleasurable side effect of wearing her new accessory that she hadn't thought about. Friction was suddenly her new best friend she tried not to smirk because she knew that Jane was still looking at her. She tried to make her face blank and Jane squinted disbelievingly at her.

"Uh, nothing, I guess. Never mind." the brunette stuttered out. Maura smiled at her sweetly and turned her attention to the other occupants at the table. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the brunette did the same. The blonde struck up conversation with the younger Rizzoli about his new apartment while Jane talked to Frost about the latest case.

After a while Maura felt Jane's eyes on her so she shifted in her seat again and bit her lip. The blonde turned in her seat and looked the brunette dead in the eye. She rocked subtly in her chair and moaned lowly, so no one else would hear her. Jane's eyes almost popped out of her head and she swallowed a few times to get rid of the sudden urge to drool. Maura knew that this is how she was going to get the brunette to open up to her, slow torture. She had realized that Jane couldn't resist when Maura really turned up the heat. The blonde usually didn't push the brunette too far, but tonight was a different story. This was the night to pull out all the stops and she had one goal in mind; fucking the beautiful Italian sitting next to her. The blonde gave her a sultry smile and licked her full lips. Poor Jane, Maura thought, she's not going to know what hit her.


End file.
